Komal Hai Kamjoor Nhi
by A Learning PEN
Summary: U have no right to rule on me..I have My Identity..I have Mine Dna So Dont Poke ur nose in My matter I can take my decision...I agree I m sister...I M daughter...I m a Wife..etc..Before I M A GIRL...and begin a GIRL...I just wanna...Alert u DON'T TRY TO LIMIT MY ATTITUDE ... a different concept ...with duo but main focus showing THE REAL WARRIOR INSIDE EVERY GIRLS...PEEP INSIDE..
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey friends in this story u will see different Faces Of Girls / womens in different Situations an phases of life ..._**

 ** _WHEN A GIRL TOLERATE ...IT DOES MEANT SHE IS WEAK IT MEANS SHE CARES FOR ...RELATION ..._**

* * *

In big House ...

Sound of ...Ahhhhhh...Nhiii...nhh..Viraj... Pllzzzzz...nooooooo...pllllzzzzzzz...I ...Beggggggggggggg uuuu...Plzzzzzzzz...

Viraj : Jada hasi Aati hai Na tujhe ...Bich market mein Hash rhi thi ...Bolo Kya ...Bol rha Tera woh ...Yaar haan ...

Lady :Viraj ...woh friend tha ...we rclose friends THat it

Viraj (hold her from hairs) : Acha ...shaadi ho gyi hai phir bhi ...close friends hai tere ...Kaun tha ...Poocha kuch ...Kaun tha ...woh gauri ...

Gauri : Dost tha ...Bas

Viraj : City ke bhar bhi tumhare dost hai ...

Gauri : Viraj .

Viraj (slaped) : Shut upp ...(gauri flat on floor ...With Ahhh...)...He moved Out of House Completely ...

Gauri (Attached her head from corner of table sat on floor flood of tears flowing )...whispers (with close eyes) ..dadaaaa

 _Flashback ..._

 _Gauri : Dada ... He is a nice Guy ...ek baar mil tho lo ..._

 _Man : Kal le aana (he moved )_

 _Gauri moved to Other Man : Dada ..gussa ...hai ..._

 _Other man : Aapko ...Bhai ... Ka pata hai na apne ...Le aayo kal ...Dekhte hai_

 _Gauri (happy ) Okk ..._

 _DAY ...VIRAJ COME TO MEET GAURI's...Both ... Bhaiya_

 _Viraj : Hello_

 _Both : Hello aayo ..._

 _Viraj sat..._

 _Gauri : Bhai yeh hai Viraj ...Gauri To Viraj : Yeh hai Mere Dada Aur Bhai_

 _Man : Sr. Inspector Abhijeet CID Mumbai ...Other Man : Daya ...CID MUMBAI ..._

 _Viraj : Jii ..._

 _Abhijeet : Tho Tumne Apna Naam Nhi btaya ..._

 _Viraj : Ji mein Viraj Bhanu ...Software company mein employe hu ..._

 _Abhijeet : Kaun si COmpany mein ..._

 _Viraj : Newgen international ..._

 _Daya : Post kya hai ..._

 _Viraj : HR ...Hu ..._

 _Abhijeet : Hmmm ...THik hai ...Hum Tumko Apna decision Btayenge ...Hope koi Problem na ho (looed at gauri ) ..._

 _Daya : Gave assued smiled to both : Gauri Jao Viraj ko ...Bhaar Tak chhod ke aayo ...Gauri Nodded..._

 _Viraj to Gauri : Tere Bhai bahut Strict hai ..._

 _Gauri : Dar Gaye Viraj Bhanu ..._

 _Viraj : Hum tho dulhan Lene Aaye hai Leke Jayenge ..._

 _Flashback ends_ ...

Gauri (pov) TUmhari In Meethi Baato mein Aa gayi Aur Apne ...Ghar Walo se lad liya mein ne tumne mujhe dhokha diya ...Suddenly he looked a Viraj who is ready to Go some where ...

Viraj : Utho Nautanki Ho gayi ho tho ...Yehi Lawn Mein rehna...Mein Raat ko aata hu ...Sona nhi samjhi ...

Gauri (scared) : Manage to nodded...Viraj moved out ...She remain in Lawn ...Now it mid night...But No sign of Viraj arrival ...Gauri is tired ...She wants to sleep But he cant Her Each and body Part Is Pain like Hell ...But she is not moving from Lawn ...

At night 1 'O' clock

Viraj came inside ...Patted her Cheek ...: well Done Gauri ...keep Follow My Orders ...

Gauri : What's Wrong with u Viraj ...Pehele tho tum aise nhi the aab Kya hua ...Kyu Kar rhe ho Mere Sath aisa ...Mein ne kya ...kiya Hai Pyaar karti Hu ...Shaadi Ki Tumse ...

Viraj : Tho Kya karu ...

Gauri : Kya Karu ...Patini hu Tumhari ...apne bhaiyo ke Againsta jaake shadi ki tumse ...Iss liye nhi Ki tum Janwaro ki Tarah Maro Iss liye nhi ki Mujhe ...Apna servant Samjho ...mein Tumhare ...Order Follow karu ...

Vira j (holde Her Hand Tightly ) : shadi Nhi Bond Ho mere liye ...meri Zindagi mein ...Aur kya Khaa ...Patni ...tho Patni Ka Matlab hai ...Servant ...Tho order follow tho karogi Na...Aur (jerk her ) Souno ...Mujhe yeh Lectures Mat de ...Tum mere PAiro Ki Jooti (shoe) Hai ...samjhii...

Gauri : Aisa Nhi hota hai Mein chali jauyungi

Viraj : Jaa ...Jaha jana hai ...

Gauri shocked she is not beliving ...Yeh wahi hai jisse usne Pyaar kiya ...jiske liye poori duniya se ...Laadi ... Apne bhaiyo se ...Tamizz ki ...sari Had paar Kardi ...Unko Yaad di laya ki woh mere bhai nhi Hai ...Jiske liye ...Sabkiya Usne ...Sab kuch Cheen liya ...aur tooodh diya ...Dil vishwas ...sab kuch ...(tered roled from her eyes)...She sat on sofa ...And Drift in sleep ...In restless Position ...

Next morning ...

Viraj (teased her )when he found ...Her working on kitchen ... :::: Kyu Tum tho jaa rhi thi gayi nhi ...

Gauri : Mein tumse Pyaar karti hu ...Sacha pyaar mein Apne kisi KAdam se Uska mazak nhi bane dena chahti ...

Viraj (ego tone ) : Bakwas Mat KAro... Sach bolo ...Ghar se Jane Ka tho option hi nhi hai tere pass ...Kyu ...dusra Ghar nhi Hai hai ...(came closed to her) ...kal tune mujhse ...Apni Awaz nikali mein ...Kuch nhi bola lekin ...Dubara nhi hona chahiye samjhi ...

Gauri Nodded ...HE went Outside of house ...

Gauri : (pov) Bhaiya ...Aap kha ho plzz aajao

Other side ...

Someone feel Pang in his Heart (he feels His heart is not working acc. to his body his heart is crying ...but for what ?)...

Another person : Kya hua Boss Bade Pareshan Ho ...

Abhijeet : Haan Daya woh ...Pata nhi kyu Tension ho rhi hai Par kyu Pata nhi ...

Daya : Yrr Tension lene ki adat ho gayi hai Tujhe ...chal baith ...

Abhijeet : Hmm ...sahayd

Daya (serious) : Abhijeet 2 Saal hone wale hai Usse gaye...

Abhijeet : Gaye Nhi Chhode Humko Chhode ...Ek rishte ke liye Yaad dilaya ussne ..ki Hum uske kuch nhi ...mein Uska kuch nhi sirf...

Daya : Boss Tum bhi thi jidi the Ki Viraj se nhi karne doge shaadi ...

Abhijeet : Viraj sahi nhi tha mein Aaj bhi Against hu Samjhe (he marched)...

Daya (pov) : Gauri Khush Hogi Tabhi tho yaad nhi aayi Usko humari ...

Gauri's Place ...

At night ...

Viraj came with ...A lady ...With holding her hand ...Stand in front Of Gauri ...

Gauri (preplexed) : Yeh Kaun hai

Viraj Forward Paper to Gauri ... : Inn Par Sign Karo Aur Niklo Mere ghar se ...

Gauri : What Kya bol rhe ho ...Viraj Kya hai

Viraj : Divorce Paper hai Yeh...Sign Kar ke niklo

Gauri : Nhi Karungi Sign ...Kyu Karu Galti kya Hai meri

Viraj : Kya galti nhi Hai ...Mujhe Independent Life Patner Chahiye Tum jaisa ...Bojh nhi ...Tum Sirf paise ko Divide Kar rhi ho Aur bewajh kharcha bhi ...Kisi kaam ki nhi ho ..tum ...Yeh Hai EVA ...textile company Ki Malik hai Tum kya ...Ho Kya pechan hai koi Nhi ...sirf a waste ...Sign it And get lost ...

Gauri (felt Herself Shattered but remain silent signed the paper ...went from their ) (pov) : Kha Jana hai Kuch nhi Pata ...Kya karu ...Abb ...Bhaiya ...Haan ...She made her way to her Bhaiya Home ...(a fight started in her mind) : Kis muh (face) Jaun Unke Pas Kya Bolu ...Kaise DADA se kya Bolungi ...WOh samjhte rhe ...Ki galat hai Viraj ...Pyaar nhi dhokha hai ek na suni mein abb Kya ...Mein kaise ...Kya karu ... Jerk From her thought ...

* * *

DO I CONTINUE IT ...

HEY EVERYONE ...KAISE HAI SAB ...YEH STORY MERI ...FAVORITE...STORY HAI ...

GUYS PLZZ DO REVIEW ...IN THIS STORY AS WELL AS DREAM IS FAMILY ...PLZZ..._/\\_...JAB AAP SAB REVIEW NHI KARTE THO LOW FEEL HOTA HAI YRR...

CHALO MEIN CHALI ...TATA .../\\\\\\...

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	2. A challenge that change the Game

**_Hey friends in this story u will see different Faces Of Girls / womens in different Situations an phases of life ..._**

 ** _WHEN A GIRL TOLERATE ...IT DOES MEANT SHE IS WEAK IT MEANS SHE CARES FOR ...RELATION ..._**

* * *

Gauri Found herself Standing At corner of road which leads to her Bhaiya's home ...Unknowingly She start Moving Many Flashes Voice ...start echoing ...

 _F_ _lash back ..._

 _Abhijeet : Mein bol diya hai ...Ki yeh shaadi Nhi hogi ..._

 _Gauri : Dada Plzz woh mujhse bahut pyaar karta_

 _Abhijeet : Dhokha hai aaj Yeh Meeti Baate kar rha hai ..._

 _Gauri : Nhi Hai aisa woh ...sacha hai ...Aap ko Shak karne ki Adat hai..._

 _Abhijeet : Shak ...Mein ..._

 _Daya : Boss bachii ki bhi suno ..._

 _Gauri : Bhaiya ..._ _Abhijeet : Daya Yrr smajh woh ek Fraud Hai ..._

 _Daya : Koi proof hai kya abhi ..._

 _Abhijeet : Proof Mein proof do ...Tumko Lag rha hai ki Mein Iska dushman Hu ...Zindagi Basne nhi dena chahta kya ..._

Gauri _: (shout ) : Haan sach hai ...Apko na apna ego Pyaara hai Aap jante hai ki Woh aapki ...is Akad se nhi darega ..._

 _Abhijeet : Shuttt upp ..._

 _Daya : Bosss Bacho jaise kyu jidd Kar rhe Ho ...Gauri Apna acha bura janti hai ..._

 _Abhijeet : Tu bhi ..._

 _Gauri : Ap Lagte kya hai ek orpanage mein Sath hum sab ...Aur bhai tho mere sirf daya bhaiya hai Aap tho ..._

 _Abhijeet : silent : Thik hai Jab mein Kuch hoon nhi hu ...Tho mein kya karu ...Jo dill aye karo ...Mein Ghar mein rho tum dono ...Bhai -behne ke sath ...Yaa_

 _Daya : Abhijeet plzzz..._

 _Abhijeet went out from house..._

Gauri Jerk with Gate ...Snaped from her ... Thought ...

Gauri Standing In front gate Thinking ...Kaise Jaun mein Andar kaise ...Kya bolu ...Suddenly some one ...Open The Gate ...with ...Ho Jayenge Aaj late Hum Mat ana tum ...Kya yrrr...(his sentence remain incomplete ...)

Gauri : (whispered ) : Dada...

Abhijeet : Looked at her ...Her injuries ...His heart Ache ...But he remain Silent ...(shouted) : Daya Dekh Koi aaya Hai ...

Gauri : Standing Looked at him With shock

Daya : Tum dekhlo

Abhijeet : Tere ...Rishte mein hai Yrr

Daya : Hainnn...He looked ...Gauri Tu ...Aana Kya hua ...yeh chote ...aur viraj kya hai ...

Gauri (missed this concerned from last 2 years ) : Bhaiya ...Dada...

Abhijeet (turned ) ...

Daya : Kya hua Betu ...Bolo ...Kya ...Hua VIRAJ ...kha

Gauri : (crying harshly) : He cheated ...me Bhaiya ...

Daya : What !... Tu Shant Ho phele ...aaja ...

Abhijeet : Tum ruko ...mein jaata hu ...Office ...

Gauri looked him with hopes but her all hope shattered ...in second ...Abhijeet Moved Silently ...

Daya : Kya hau Betu Btaa ...shanti se (gauri remain crying ) ...Daya gave him water with sleeping Pills ...(pov) phele shant ho jaye yeh phir kuch poochta hu ...

At evening ...

Abhijeet entered in house ...Made his way to his room ...

Daya : Boss ...Gauri Bahut ...Pareshan hai ...Pata Nhi ...Kya hua hai ...Sirf ro rhi thi ...

Abhijeet : Hmm ...

Daya : ek Baar milo usse ...TUm bahut ache se sambhal te ho usko ...Tumko btaa bhi degi ...

Abhijeet : Mera koi Vasta nhi Usse daya ...(some one standing at door listen all went out )

Daya : Pagal ...Ho kya ...Kya bol rhe ho ...Tumhari Bachii Hai woh ...

Abhijeet : Nhi ...Meri Nhi Tumhari ...Hai Woh Bachii ...he looked ...At door

Daya : Kya ho gaya hai Yrr kyu pareshan ko aur pareshan kiya hai ...

Abhijeet : Tho kya karu kya chahte ho ki usse poochu jake jo tum poochne ke liye ...bol rhe ho ...Mein Janta hu Phele Se ...bahut Phele se ...Janta hu Yaad karo ...Bola tha na...Sab pata hai ...Uss ne kya kiya ...Nhi Jana Mujhe ...Jaao Sambhalo usko Aur mujh se mat bolo kuch kuch nhi lagti woh meri...samjhe

Daya : Acha hold His ...Hand yeh sab usse Samne bolo chalo ...Daya Drag ...jerk abhijeet in front ..of Gauri ...

Gauri Hug Abhijeet ...Dada ...Dada...

Abhijeet : Reamin standing He is Thinking ...What to do ...

Gauri (crying ) : I m Sorry Dada ...He cheat me ...Cheat me ! ! ! ! ! ! ...

Abhijeet (His heart Wins the Fight ) : Shhh ...Hh ...CHUP ...Kya Hua Bol

Daya (smile in tears) : Btao ...Kya hua ...

Gauri (narrated) : All the misbehave , abuse words , Behave...Lastly his cheating ...(crying) ...Usne mujhe zindagi ...Jeena Bhoola Diya ...Ussne mujko ...Self respect ka Matlab Bhoola diya ...(daya hug her ) Abhijeet was in deep thinking ...

Daya : Boss Iss Viraj ko nhi chhodenge ...

Abhijeet (straight tone ) : Kya Karoge ...

Daya : Boss

Abhijeet : Kya karoge ...Haan ...Aur Kyu ...Faisla ...Iska tha ...Shaadi Iss ki Maan Ki... thi ...Tho jo Isske sath hua uski jimedar yeh Sabse jada hai ...Iss ki ye Halat ...Bhi iss ki ...Hai ...

Daya : Yrr ...Kya Bol rha

Abhijeet : Sahi bol rha hu ..Hum kuch NHi kar sakte ...Koi Criminal nhi hai jo jake khoon kar denge ...Officer hai ...Divorce liya hai ussne ...Legal process ...se Kya karoge Bolo ...Kya Hai koi Jawab ... aur torture ki ...Bol nhi Payengi yeh ...Usko Samne dekhte hi ...Pyaar aa jayega ...Aur kya garanty hai ki Yeh ...Humari baat Aage mane gi Phir do Pyaar ke word bolega aur chal padengi ...

Gauri astouned In her Place ...She is dumb ...not able to understand world ...

Gauri : Mein chali jaungi Dada...

Daya : Nhi Gauri ...

Abhijeet : Bas ...Yeh Hi karo ... BHago ...Yaha se bhao ...wahase Bhag aayi...Ladna nhi aata Hai ...Jada hua tho Suicide...Kyu Hai na ...Kuch karo Agar ...Kar sakti Ho kabil bano Lado ...apne LIye stand Lena shiko Samjhi (hold her ) Itni kabil bano Ki Koi tumko Chot Na De sake ...Kar Sakti ho tho karo ...Tab hi aana ...Warna iss ghar mein ...Raho ...par mujhse ...Koi rishta nhi rakho ...Maafi ka bol rhi thi ...KArunga Maaf Par ...Phele Tum apne aapko Maaf karo ...Warna Iss kamre se Mat nikalna Jab tak mein ghar mein rhta hu ...Aur mein bhi Ghar kaam Hi aayunga ...(he run out )

Daya (preplexd) ...(pov ) Abhijeet ko kya hua ...Uski Ankho mein Dard hai ...Aur Jaban ...Par kuch aur ...(normally ) ...Gauri tu soja Mein ...

Gauri : Dada Ke pass jaye Bhaiya ...Mein thik hu ...Kuch der Akela Rhena hai MUJHE ...(pov) bhale bhaiya ke ...Ki baate unke words ...Strict ho Par baat sahi hai ...mujhe majboot hona hoga mujhe apni zindagi bnani hai ...aur mujhe dada ki Mafi Bhi Chahiye... Tears rolling from her eyes ...

Abhijeet Sitting ...In Beach ...some put his hand

Abhijeet (wiped his tears ) : Tu ... ghar par ja bachii bahut pareshan hai ...

Daya : Kya Hua ...Kya Bol Rhe the kya Chal rha hai ...yeh concern ...Usko bhi dikha do

Abhijeet : tu hai na Uske liye mein Khadoss hi sahi hu ...

Daya : ABhijeet sidhi Baat bolo ...

Abhijeet : Daya woh Jis raste mein Khadi hai Na isska andaza bahut phele se tha ...Bahut ...Par mein shant tha iss umeed mein shayad mein ...galat hu ...mein har roj bhagwan se ...Yeh manata tha ki Iss mamle mein mein haar jaun Par ...dekh ..sahi hu mein ...

Daya : Par tu kya kar rha hai yrr ...usko dukhi

Abhijeet : Duniya se ladne ke liye majboot ...kar rha ho ...Tu usko Yeh Jata KI tu Humesa uske sath hai aur mein usko ...zindagi se ladke aage badna sikha dunga ...Dekhna daya Ek din gauri Khud hi apne upar hua Har Julm ka badla legi ...

After 4 years...

* * *

GUYS PLZZ DO REVIEW ...IN THIS STORY AS WELL AS DREAM IS FAMILY ...PLZZ..._/\\_...

 **REAL ADVENTURE BEGINS ...KYA HOGA JAB EK LADKI ...APNE HAQ APNE UPAR HUA HAR EK ATYACHAR KA BADLA LEGI ...JAB WOH ...APNE LIYE STAND LENA ...JAN JAYEGI ...MUSIBAT HO JAYEGI VIRAJ JAISE LOGO KE LIYE ...****** AND JINKO GIRLS WEAK AUR ..DUBM LAGTI HAI WOH YEH STORY JARUR PADHE ...KYU ...HUM WOH HAI JO MAUT SE BHI NHI DARTI HAI ..******.**

 **ALL READER AND REVIEWER plzzzz DON'T...REVIEW ON THE STORIES OF THAT ...DONKEY ..CREEPY , JOBLESS ...BATMAN ...**

CHALO MEIN CHALI ...TATA .../\\\\\\...

Next Update After 30 Review ;)

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	3. Turning POINT

**_Hey friends in this story u will see different Faces Of Girls / womens in different Situations an phases of life ..._**

 ** _WHEN A GIRL TOLERATE ...IT DOES MEANT SHE IS WEAK IT MEANS SHE CARES FOR ...RELATION ..._**

 ** _ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ... :):):):)_**

 ** _HAPPY READING ..._**

* * *

A girls with black hair slim slender body ...wearing ...white shirt, leather jacket with denim jeans , leather short boots having Arabic Cat eyes liners in her eyes ...nude red lipstick which give her a bold look ... standing with a traveling bag in her hands ...

Girl : Hello ...Hmm kha ...ok no thankx i can manage ...

Girl : Aap bhul rhe hai tho mein Yaad dila d from mumbai i now everything ...

Girl :(annoyed) : Fine bhejo lekin Jaldi I dont like Late ppl ...(someone call her ) she turned ...with yess ...

A man : Hello ...Mrs...

Girl (cut him) : No ...Mrs ...Its MISS...

A Man : Areee haan tho ...Miss. kaisa lag rha hai bina kisi pehchan ke ...mere dost ne chhod diya aapko ...Aapke bhaiyo ne ...Apne ghar mein ...Ek bojh samajh ke rakha ...

Girl : Peheli ...Baat ...Samrat jii Apke Dost ne mujhe nhi chhooda tha ...mein Aayi thi ...Apke dost ...thokar Marke ...Dusri Baat ...Mere Bhaiyo ne Kya kiya Kya nhi usse Apko koi lena dena nhi hai So plz ...Aur ...Apke Dost ne jo 2 saal mujhe unka Naam diya tha uski ka karza ...Chukane ...Mein wapas aayi hu ...

Samrat : Bhaut Bolna aa gaya hai ...Gauri jii Apko

Gauri : Call Me ...gaurvangi...Mein Ajnabee logo se ...Mera Nick Name suuna Pasand nhi karti ...

Samrat : Gaurvangi JIiii...Baada Bhari Naam Hai Aapka ...Par kya Fayeda ...Bina Last Name ke ...Kisi Insaan ki Koi pehchan nhi ...Jaise muhje dekhle ...Pratap...Mera Last name hai Sab jante hai ...

Gauri : Pratap ...sab jante hai ...Lekin Aap ka ...First Name koi nhi janta ...Bhikh (beggary) Mein Mili...Cheez mein Kya ...Ghamand khana (stress)...Pratap jii ...gave straight look to him she moved ...with ...excuse me plzz...

Samrat (furious)(pov) Bhanu will see u ...Miss

Gauri sit in the car ...Bahut Jaldi Aa gye aap

Person (P): Sorry Ma'am ...Traffic Bahut tha ...Iss liye warna hum time se nikle the ...Sach ...app pooch lena office ...Hum Kabhi jooth nhi bolte

Gauri (irritated) : Chup ...Aap jooth nhi Par bhaut bolte hai ...sidha car chlale ...mujhe ...zinda ...rehne mein Bhaut interest Hai

P : Sorry ma'am ...

Gauri closed her Eyes...start remembering ...when she born second time ...But this time ... her mother was not reason of her birth ...her bother ...who...Make Her relise that ...What she lost ...was not A tragedy ...its the chance for her ...to reborn herself...

 _flashback ..._

 _Gauri (standing front of abhijeet ) : Dada woh ...mein ...apni studies continue ...karna chahti hu ..._

 _Abhijeet (rude) : Tho ...mein kya karu ..._

 _Gauri : Permission ..._

 _Abhijeet : mein kaun hota hu permission dene wala ...Par ek Baat ...(looked into her eyes) ...Jo bhi karo Passion se Karo ...Junoon se karo ...samjhi ...iss tarah se ...nhi ki Abb shaddi nhi tho ...padh lu ...agar study mein failure milega tho ...kya karogi ...chhod dogi ...Remember Gauri ...Failure is the first step towards success ..._

 _Gauri (with confidence) : Mein yaad rakungi Dada ..._

 _Abhijeet : Nodded : Jaao Jo karna hai ...Karo ..._

 _Gauri : Jii_

 _Daya entered in her Room ..._

 _Daya : Gauri ..._

 _Gauri : Bhaiya Dada ...Kya Kabhi ...Apni behen hone ka Haq wapas nhi denge ..._

 _Daya : Nhi ...Rani ...Aap tho jante ho woh kaam Impressive ...Hai ...Hmm ...dont worry he and Me is always with u ...Chalo ...Aap soach lo ...Aap kis feild mein aage jana chahte ho ..._

 _Gauri ...Nodded ...Mein ne soach liya hai bhaiya_

 _Daya : great ...Tho dinner ke baad discuss karte hai ...mein abhi ...kuch kaam hai abhijeet se aata hu mein ...hmm_

 _Daya ...entered to the ...second command's room (shook his head) : Phele Bachi se ...Khadoos banke baat karta hai phir khud ko takleef deta hai ...Andhere mein baith ke ...ufff ...Ajeeb hai ...(called) ...BOSS..._

 _Abhijeet (wiped his tears) : tu ...Yaha kya kar rha hai ..._

 _Daya : Tum ro rhe ho ..._

 _Abhijeet : Nhi ...mei kyu ...ro ne laga ...haan_

 _Daya : Ek tho tum aur tumhari mere sath Jooth bolne ki bekar khoshish kya hua yrr..._

 _Abhijeet : Bachi bahut dukhi yrr...(hold daya's hand) ...tu usko ...sambhal ke rakh ...uske dil mein ...Khud ke liye nafrat nhi paida nhi hone dena ...warna uska wapas aana ...mushkil ho jayega ..._

 _Daya : Thik hai Boss ...tum bhi uske liye hi sab kar rhe ho ...Apne liye ...Saza sochna band karo yrr ...(abhijeet in shocked lower his eyes) ...(daya smiled)...aise hi nhi bolta hi tumhari har ek harkat ko janta hu ...(he moved to lawn)_

 _Gauri came with : Bhaiya kuch saman lena hai ...mein jaun_

 _Daya : Nhi tum ruko ...Mein bhi chalta hu ...(informed Abhijeet ) Hum market jaa rhe hai tum ko kuch chahiye_

 _Abhijeet : nhi jaa ..._

 _daya : okk ...done (to gauri ) Chalo ..._

 _Abhijeet what'sapp Daya : Bachii ko ghooma bhi dena thoda fresh feel karegi ...khila bhi dena kuch khud bhi khalena ..._

 _Daya (pov) Dekho jara bade sahab ko khud tho strict Baap ki tarah Bana hai ...PAr fikar bhi hai hai ...Pata nhi kya chal rha hai ...iske dimagh mein ..._

 _Both reach Market ..._

 _Gauri : Bhaiya ...Kuch grocery leni hai ...Thodha kitchen ka saman ..._

 _Daya : thik hai chalo ..._

 _Both collect all necessary ...items ..._

 _Daya to Gauri : Btao gauri ...Abb kya karna hai ...Phele kya film ya food corner ..._

 _Gauri denies Nhi Bhaiya ...Kaam ka saman ho gaya ...Na ...Ghar chalo ..._

 _Daya : Oye ...chalna betu ..._

 _Gauri : Smiled : Bhaiya Movie kabhi aur ...abhi ke liye Food corner ...ghar par Dad akele Hai bore ho jayenge ..._

 _Daya : Nodded ...both went to food corner ...Enjoyed food ...Spend some brother -sister quality time ..._

 _Daya : tum ruko ...Mein car leke aata hu ..._

 _gauri standing ...at exit point of market ...when few ...ladies of ...society ...spotted her ...start ...murmuring ...as they pretending to be ...murmuring but the way they all talking ...gauri is ...able to hear ..._

 _Lady (L1) : Pata hai Iske pati ne isko chhod diya ...hai ..._

 _L2 : Haan sunne mein aaya hai ...ki ab bhaiyo ke sath rheti hai ...isske bade bhai ne mana bhi kiya tha shadi mat kar uss ladke se nhi maani_

 _L3 : Kya ...nhi maani ...apne maan se shaadi ki thi kya ..._

 _L1 : haan ...Pyaar -vyaar ...ke chakar mein shaadi ki thi .._

 _L3: : Areee aisi Ladkiyo ka kya hai ...Aaj ek gaya ...koi dusra ...Pyaar mil jana hai ...Tension ki koi baat nhi hoti ...Phir kisi ki fikar kha hoti hai inko ...huhuuu_

 _L2 : Sahi hai ...bhai ki Baat mani hoti tho ...aaj khud ki ...aur bhaiyo dono ka saman ...Hota ...Na naam bacha ...Na ...kul ...Na koi sathi ..._

 _L1 : Aur kya dekho na mayeke ki rahi ...Na sasural ki ..._

 _Gauri heard all Hard comment ...from ladies ...but stand still ...she was not crying ...but in guilt ...her lips was ...silent ...her eyes was ...telling a different story ..._

 _Daya came with chalo ...aayo ..._

 _Gauri sat inside silently_

 _Daya : (looked at gauri) : Kya hua Badi Silent ho kuch bolo kya karna hai ...(gauri looked at him )..._

* * *

CHALO MEIN CHALI ...TATA .../\\\\\\...

friends Dream is reality update coming after 40 reviews in this chapter ... ;)...

kaun sa dialogue acha laga ...Aap ka gauri kaisi lagi ...Apne naye ..look mein ...guess karo gauri kya ...banegi ...Chalo bhia karo ...answer me in review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey friends in this story u will see different Faces Of Girls / womens in different Situations an phases of life ..._**

 ** _WHEN A GIRL TOLERATE ...IT DOES MEANT SHE IS WEAK IT MEANS SHE CARES FOR ...RELATION ..._**

 ** _ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ... :):):):)_**

 ** _HAPPY READING ..._**

* * *

 **A DEAL CAN CHANGE THE GAME**

 _Gauri : Bhai ...Mein Bahut badi problem bane wali hu app logo ke liye (daya shocked +confuse ) ...Aap mujhe kisi women working hostel mein chhod de plz_

 _Daya : Pagal hai kya ...Kya bol rhi hai ...aisa kuch nhi hai ...Chal dekh lenge sab milke ...Jo problem hogi ...hmm..._

 _They reached home_

 _Abhijeet : opens the door ..._

 _Daya entered silently put all the things on dinning table ...moved to his room ...Same as gauri ...looked at Abhijeet with pain in eyes and went to room ...Abhijeet ...Look ...her going ...silently...(pov) ...Abb kya hua ...daya se poochta hu ..._

 _Abhijeet silently open the door ..._

 _Abhijeet : Daya ...kya hua hai ...Haan ...bade pareshan ho ..._

 _Daya : Kuch nhi abhi ...Thak gaya hu ...bass ..._

 _Abhijeet : Sach bol ...baat mat ghooma bhaut tension hai mujhe ...aaj-kal ...tho plzz mere BP mat bada ..._

 _Daya tell all the conversation ...to abhijeet which he had ...with Gauri ...few hours ago ..._

 _Abhijeet (furming in anger) : Pagal ho gayi hai yeh ladki ...Problem yeh ...stupid..._

Person call ...Ma'am...

Gauri : jerked : Haan ...

P : ghar aa gaya ..

Gauri nodded ...Alok Tum bhi chalo ...

Alok : No ma'am...

Gauri : Kyu chalo ...

Alok : Nhi n ...phir kabhi

Gauri (naughty) : Date pe jan hai kya

Alok (in flow) : Haan (relised)...Nhi ,mmmm...woh

Gauri : Laughed at his ...uneasyness...Jao ...nhi bolti ...ane ko ...waise kaun hai woh luck girl

Alok (shy) : Anu ...

Gauri : Ahh mere ...office ...Love story chal rhi hai mujhe hi nhi pata ...bad

Alok : Woh maam

Gauri : Relax ...achi baat hai par yaad rakhna ...ek ladki tum par vishwas kar rhi hai thodhna nhi

Alok : Kabhi nhi ...

Gauri : Gud jao ab ...Bye TC

Gauri entered ...her home ...phone rings ...Hello ... ...Invitation ...Party .ohh college reunion ...Hmm ...sounds interesting ...ok ...i will be their ...Fine ...Place ...sea side resort ...Ok

At sea side resort ...

Gauri enters ...Full party scene ...loud music ...Juice ...and other drinks ...snacks ...and ...So many boys and girls ...

Hey ...Gauri ...

Gauri : Oooo hello neha ...

Neha : Kaisi hai haan ...aur ...Viraj kaisa hai ...

Gauri : We are separat Neha ...humara divorce ho gaya hai ...

Neha : O oo i m sorry

Gauri : It's ok ...don't be sorry

Other voice ...Haan Neha ...bilkul sorry mat ho ...

Neha and gauri turned faound Viraj and pratap ...

Gauri (eyes were showing anger and pure hater )... Tum

Viraj : Woh kya hai na ...College ki reunion hai ...so mein tho honga hi

Gauri : Gud ...Excuse me ...

Viraj : Tch ...kya ...condition ho gayi hai gauri tumhari ...

Gauri : Stopped and turned : Kya hui hai ...

Viraj : mein apna naam ...Kya le liya tumse ...tum hari tho Aukaat hi nhi rahi kuch ...dusre shabd mein bolu tho ,...tum tho ...3rd quality kapde jaisi ho gayi ho ...tchhhh...ctchhh...

Gauri : (amzed) : pheli Baat Mr Viraj ...Apka Naaam Apko mubarak ...aur aapki aukat tho aapka yeh branded suit bhi nhi ...Maintain kar paya ...

Viraj : You ...

Gauri : Mind ur Pitch ...Mr . Viraj ...kya dusre sahbdo mein bolu tho ...Aukaat mein rhe kar baat ...kare

Viraj : Himaat kaise hui ...Tumhari ...aukaat par jaane ki

Gauri : Shuruwat kis ne ki ...(raised her eye brow) went from party ...

Viraj : Par nikal aaye hai isske ...

Pratap : Bhai ...Sherni hai

Viraj : shut up ...

Gauri came and sat inside car ...Bandra lo ...to driver

Gauri rings the ...bell

Voice : aaya ...opens the door ...

Gauri : Hand's up

P : Raised his hand as slender position ...

Gauri : Hug him : Kaise ho bhaiya ...

Daya : Thik hoon bikul ...aayo ...Itni Rat ko khase ...aayi

Gauri : Party mein gayi thi ...

Daya : Late night party ...haan ...mana kiya hai na ...

Gauri : Bhaiya ...

Other person (op) : Hum sab jante hai MIss . Gaurvangi Aap ...bahut badi ...tycoon lady ...TARA Empire ..ki Owner hai ...

Gauri : Dada...

Abhijeet : Par hum bhi Apke bhai hai ...aap aise ghoomte nhi chahiye ...

DAya : Abhi bilkul sahi hai

Gauri : Yes sir ...

Abhijeet : Kya hua hai kuch upset ho

Gauri : nhi tho

Daya : Humare pass Upset hoti hai Tabhi aati hai Kya baat hai

Gauri : Are kuch nhi ...Bass (she narrate all party incident to duo ) ...

Abhijeet (hold his hand ) : Yaad rakhna ...Gauri ...Aap sherni hai ...Apne ...Na kisi ki shena sikha hai na suna ...Muh tod jawab dena ...Aur muh tod na ...Dono sikha hai apne ...Hmm

Gauri : Nodded : aap dono ..sath hai na

Abhijeet : For life and After ...

GAuri : Dada plz ...

Daya : Haan Abhijeet ...Aisi baate mat kiya karo ...

Abhijeet : Acha sorry baba ...

Gauri and DAya (G&D) : Huuuuhuuhuhhuuh...

Abhijeet : Sorry ...

G&D: Maaf kiya ...

GAuri : Chalo mein chali sone ...Hm

Abhieet looked at going figure of gauri

Daya : Kya dekh rhe ho boss ...

Abhijeet : Apni behen ko ...

Daya : MAtlab

Abhijeet : Mein Apne aapko KAbhi Maaf nhi kar paunga daya ...Mein ne meri behn se uski ...Cuteness Chinli ...

Daya : Majbooti di hai tumne usse duniya se ladke aage badne ki ...

Inside Room ...

Gauri : Jii ...richa ...Meeting kis ke sath ...Bhanu industries ke sath ...(think ) ...unse bolo ki hum mein koi interest nhi hai ..unko ...Kaam dene ka ...aur suno jada force kare tho ...meri meeting fix karo unki PA se ...

Gauri ...(pov) Viraj ...abb maza aayega ,,...Aurat ko Kamjor samjhte hona ...Ab tum jano ge aurat ki takat jab ...ek aurat ...ke under kaam karoge ...

* * *

CHALO MEIN CHALI ...TATA .../\\\\\\...

kaun sa dialogue acha laga ...Aap ka gauri kaisi lagi ... plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey friends in this story u will see different Faces Of Girls / womens in different Situations an phases of life ..._**

 ** _WHEN A GIRL TOLERATE ...IT DOES MEANT SHE IS WEAK IT MEANS SHE CARES FOR ...RELATION ..._**

 ** _ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ... :):):):)_**

 ** _HAPPY READING ..._**

* * *

 **A DEAL CAN CHANGE THE GAME**

Richa : Sorry Mrs. Bhanu ...Hum apke sath meeting nhi karege

Bhanu : Apko Pata hai Aap ...Mumbai Ke best company ko ...Contract ...dene se mana kar rhi hai

Richa : Mein Nhi meri Boss unko aapke sath kaam Karne mein koi ...Interest nhi hai

Bhanu : aapke Baar Baat kare apne boss se

Riche : apne nhi Apni ...

Bhanu : Ek Ladki hai Boss

Richa : Jii

Bahnu : (pov) Abb ek aurat ke aage piche lagna padega (normally) aap dekho plzz ek

Richa : Okk Mrs. Viraj Bahunu ...Aap kal 11 baje aa jaye ...

Bhanu : Ji

Richa : Hello Maam Kal 11 baje ka Bola hai mein ne

Gauri : Good very Gud...Chalo ..shubh Ratri Richa

Richa : apko bhi ...

Gauri : laid in bed ...(pov) Good night ...Miss . gauri ...and Good Morning in advance ...Closed her eyes slipped in sleep ...

In side Daya Room

Daya (pov): Tum chae jo socho boss ...lekin tum ne jaise gauri ko ...sambhala aur usko sambhalne mein kitna ...dukhi hua akele mein tum mein hi janta hoon ...

 _Flashback_

 _Gauri : Mujhe ..Studies ...Mera previous course complete karna hai_

 _Abhijeet : Thik hai Kar lena continue ...Par ...aage_

 _Gauri (confused) : Aage Matlab_

 _abhijeet : Matlab ...Course ke baad kya ...Job Ya ghar baithna hai_

 _Gauri : (looked down) : Scholar ship mili tho ...designing course karungi ..._

 _Daya : Scholar kyu ...aise_

 _Abhijeet : Daya ek min ...(to gauri ) ...Scholar mili tho ...Designing course karungi ...aur ...Nhi mila tho kya ...ghar baithogi ...Ya suicide karogi kyu ki duniya tane degi ...hum par bojh hogi na tum ...(Gauri and Daya looked at him in jerk)_

 _Daya : Boss_

 _Abhijeet : Kya Boss ...Koi ...Kaam Ki nhi hai Yeh ...sirf ...confusion aur ...ek baad ek ...unsure decision ...yeh life hai koi game nhi ki ...ek baar ...gaya hath se tho new game kar diya ...Yeh ...zindagi ...Jaisi bhi hai ...Jeeni hai ...aur ...Mistakes se sikhna ...Wahi mistakes repeat karne ka record nhi set karna hai ...(to gauri ) ...Jo karna pakka karo ...Scholar tab milegi jab dil se ...Chaogi aur ...mehnat karogi ...Apne Future ke liye sure ho ...Jo kar aayi ho uspe ...Proud feel karo ...Yeh mat socho ...ki sahi kyu nhi hua ...sab ..._

 _Gauri in tear ...felt her food untouched ...Abhijeet looked at her ...put his spoon down ...went back to room ...daya ...silently ...set to plates ...First went to Gauri room ..._

 _Daya : Gauri ..._

 _Gauri : (composed) Jii Bhaiya ..._

 _Daya : Ro rhi hai ..._

 _Gauri : Nhi bhaiya soch rhi hoon dada ki baato par ..._

 _Daya : Gauri Abhijeet ..._

 _Gauri : Mein janti hoon ...Bhaiya Mera bhala hai ...I now ...Bass ...Sure hona chahti hoon abb ..._

 _Daya : Tu jo bhi ...karegi ...Acha karegi_

 _Gauri : Par kya karu_

 _Daya : Mei kuch bolu ..._

 _Gauri : Jii_

 _Daya : Tu ...Apne ...studies ke baad ...Designing Hi kar ...tera design ..mein interest hai ..._

 _Gauri : Nodded ..._

 _Daya chal Abb khana kha le ...jaldi ...Office bhi jana hai ..._

 _Gauri : Bhookh_

 _Daya : Bhookh Bahut hai Meri gauri ko ...nhi hai tabhi khana hai chal khale_

 _Gauri start eating ..._

 _Gauri : Dada ne khaya aur apne_

 _Daya : Haan sab ne kha liya tu hi bachi hai ...chal abb soja .._ _._

 _Gauri : Khalena ...plzz_

 _Daya made her laid ...after confirming her sleep he went ...to his brother room_

 _Abhijeet laying in bed with hand in his eyes ..._

 _Daya : Abhi ..._

 _Abhijeet : Kya Hai ..._

 _Daya : Kuch nhi ...Khana...kha lo ..._

 _Abhijeet : Mood nhi hai ..._

 _Daya : Khana Bhook ka Ilaz hai ...mOOd ka Nhi ..._

 _Abhijeet : Plzz jao yr ..._

 _Daya : Yr tumahari bhi baat ajeeb hai phele Bachii ko daanto ..phir ...aise pareshan baith jao ..._

 _Abhijeet : Acha lagta hai bachii ko daantna mujhe ...sukoon mein hoon mein ...(angry tone )_

 _Daya (soft) : Usko Daant kar kha aata hai tumko sukoon ...Lekin apne vishwas rakho ...ache ke liye hi kar rhe ho na_

 _Abhijeet : Haan_

 _Daya : Phir do'nt worry hmm ...Khalo ..._

 _Abhijeet have his food ..._

Some one pat his shoulder

Daya jerk ...Tum ...Abhijeet ...soye nhi

Abhijeet : Nhi pata tha ...Tum jag rhe hoge ...

Daya : Acha

Abhijeet : Hmm ...Kya soch rhe the

Daya : Sone ki koshish kar rha tha ...

Abhijeet : Kya soch rhe the ...btao na yrr ...

Daya : Soch nhi yaad kar rha tha ...

Abhijeet : Yaad (naughty) ...Kise ...

Daya : Ek tho tum aur yeh...tumhari ankhe ...

Abhijeet : Meri ankho ka nhi sir ...kis ki ankhe yaad kar rhe the

Daya (serious) : Jana hai kya yaad kar rha tha ...ya ..mein jau room se

Abhijeet : Okk apology ..

Daya : Hmmm ...Yaad kar rha tha kaise ek ...Gauri ...Gaurvangi Bani ...Kaise usne Apne dar par Jeet payi ...

Abhijeet : Asaan nhi tha yrr (lost tone)

Daya (looked at him) : Tum hare kiye tho bahut muskil tha ...

Abhijeet : Yaad hai Daya ...Gauri Ka woh college mein ...Phela din

Daya : KAise bhool sakta hoon ...Jitna gyaan Tum ne usse diya tha uss din ...Sab ...istemaal kiya uss ne

Abhijeet : Mujhe tho laga tha mera ...frustation nikala hai ...

Daya : Haan Phele ...socha hi nhi ho sakta hai ...

Abhijeet : Jo bhi bolo Maza aaya tha mujhe CCTV dekhke ...kya Moves The ..

 _Flashback ..._

 _Gauri was ready for ...her college ...as per her decision ..._

 _Gauri : Bhaiya Jaa rhi hoon ..._

 _Daya : Mein chhod deta hoon aaj kal se jana_

 _Gauri nodded ...to Abhijeet : Dada ..._

 _Abhijeet down his ...paper ...Haan ..._

 _Gauri : Mein jaa rhi hoon ..._

 _Abhijeet : Hmm Good Acha ...hai Kuch socha tumne apne liye ...Abb ...Ummid Karta hoon ...Irade ...Mazboot hai ...tumhare iss baar ..._

 _Gauri : Mein ...karungi ...jo socha hai_

 _Abhijeet (challanging ): Wahi dekhna hai ..._

 _Gauri (looked at his eyes directly ) : Jiii dekh lena aap ..._

 _Abhijeet smiled ...turned ...to go ..._

 _IN COLLEGE ..._

 _Gauri Moved to her seat ..._

 _A boy : Dekho tho ...KAun aaya hai .._

 _A girl : Kya hua hai ...Rehaan ..._

 _Rehaan : Nisha ...Apne ...Class mein New student aayi hai ..._

 _Nisha : Rehaan 3rd yr Mein ..new student ..._

 _Rehaan : Haan Aate hai ..._

 _Gauri listen all but remain silent ..._

 _Nisha : Kaun hai ...woh .._

 _Rehan Indicated towards ...Gauri ..._

 _Gauri looked up with a nervous smile : Hii ..._

 _Rehaan : Helllo ..._

 _Nisha : Tum 3rd mein direct kaise_

 _Gauri : Continue kiya ..._

 _Nisha : Chhoda kyu_

 _Gauri : Kuch personal issuse the_

 _Rehaan : Personal isseues the ki ...Shaadi ki Jaldi_

 _All scream : Shaadii ..._

 _Rehaan : Jii Haan ...shaadi ...Guys Yeh Humare Class Ki senior citizen hai ...(gauri feel bad) ...(all were laughing )..._

 _Another Boy : Tho ...(to gauri ) ...aap btao Apko Hum Anuty ...bulaye ya ...Bhabhi ..._

 _Rehaan : Adhe ...Bhabhi bulalenge ...Adhe anuty jii (to gauri ) Chalega Na Anuty ..._

 _Nisha : Sach mein Is ke ghar wale ...Ko ...Shram nhi ...Aayi college mein dubara ...Admission dilane mein_

 _Gauri (fired back) : Mind ur business ..._

 _Rehaan : Ooooo tho english aati hai ...Parents Bhi Aise ...hi Honge ...(His mouth shut by a Hard slap )_

 _Gauri : Samjh Nhi aata Bolna Kaam se kaam Rakho ..._

 _Rehaan : Mujhe thappad mara ...hoe dare u ...kaise mara tu ne ..._

 _GAuri : Again slaped : Aise_

 _Nisha : U ...Village type girl ..try to hit ..._

 _Gauri : Hold her hand ...Stay away ...koi mujhe touch larne ki khoshish nhi karega ...Warna Isse bhi bura haal karungi ...Aur ha ..u ..Think ...That I m ...MAjboor ...Bechari ...Tho jaise choge ...tease karoge ...Aaj Do Mare ...Kal Hospital ...mein najar aayoge mujh se uljhe tho ..._

 _Teacher Came ..._

 _Teacher : Gauri ...Apko ..._

* * *

CHALO MEIN CHALI ...TATA .../\\\\\\...

kaun sa dialogue acha laga ...Aap ka gauri kaisi lagi ... plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	6. A deal can change the game

**_Hey friends in this story u will see different Faces Of Girls / womens in different Situations an phases of life ..._**

 ** _WHEN A GIRL TOLERATE ...IT DOES MEANT SHE IS WEAK IT MEANS SHE CARES FOR ...RELATION ..._**

 ** _ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ... :):):):)_**

 ** _HAPPY READING ..._**

* * *

 **A DEAL CAN CHANGE THE GAME**

 _At Principal Room_

 _Principal (P) : Kya main jaan Sakta Hoon miss. Gauri Iss tarah ...College main First day Fight kyu ki apne_

 _Gauri : Sir Mujhe Yeh tease kar rhe the aur meri family ko bhi Bahut ulta sidha bola_

 _P : Ohhh ...Tho phir aage ki baat Apke Parents ke samne hi hogi ...(turn to other) Ap sabke bhi_

 _After 1 Hour_

 _Duo and other parents reach Principal Explain whole scene_

 _Rehaan's Mother (R.M) : Ek tho Aap College main rules nhi hai koi kabhi aake baith jaye phir fight kare ...kaisa college ..._

 _Nisha's Father (N.F) : Par mujhe Samajh nhi aa rha ...Aap sab college padhne aate hai ya ladne_

 _Abhijeet : Class ka Footage dekhna hai_

 _P : Dekiye hum_

 _Daya put out his cid batch : Itna Kafi hai footage dekhne ke liye ya_

 _Abhijeet : Main bhi Mera batch nikal lu ..._

 _P : Nhi yess ek minutes . He ordered_

 _Footage played Scene happpens in class a room_

 _Abhijeet : (Turn to R M) : Bahut ache se sanskar diye ..Apne Apne bete ko ...App hi Uski confusion dur karde KI woh meri behen ko kya bole (to Principal) Bina soche Jane Apne meri behen ko apne dosi bna diya ..._

 _N.F : I m Sorry Sir main Apse Apni beti ki taraf se maafi_

 _Daya : Sir bache galti karte hai ...Hum bado ka kaam hai Galti ko sudhrna naki Galti chupana ...meri behn ko bhi khud par control karna tha hum usko bhi samjha denge_

 _Flashback end_

Daya :Phir kya daanta tha tumne usko ghar main boss

Abhijeet : Kya karta Har jagah gussa mar pit chal jaati

Daya : Iss liye tho main kuch nhi bola tha

Abhijeet : Abb soja

Daya : Hmm ...Good night

Next Morining

Duo wake up Came downstairs Found Gauri working on Kitchen

Daya : Gauri Aapko Office ke liye late n ho rha hai

Gauri : Nhi bhai bikul nhi

Abhijeet : Aaj se phele tho kabhi aap 8 baje ke baad ghar nhi ruki ..

Gauri : Aaj sach kaam nhi hai 9 baje niklungi

Duo And gauri went to Their respective working Places

IN CAR

Gauri : Factory Lelo

Driver turn car towards Factory

AT 11: 30 O'CLOCK

At Office(GAURI) Viraj

Viraj : What the Hell Apne mujhe 11 baje bulake bitha rakha ha Aur apki Boss nhi aayi

Richa : She is stucked in important work

Viraj : Iss Deal se jada Important kya ha Woh janti hai VIRAJ BHAUN hai mera naam

Richa : Aap unse hi baat kare sir mujhe apne naam ki shaan Na dikhye Main apke liye nhi Apni MAAM ke liye kaam karti hoon Understand. She left

Viraj (pov) Bahut Akad hai iss Middel class main ...Clock turn to 12 Still no sign of Gauri

Richa call (on call) : Ma'am aap kha hai

Gauri : Aa rhi hoon gauri lift main hoon

Richa: Than god Mister Bahnu Bahaut hangama kar rhe hai

Gauri : ignore him ...

IN Gauri's Office Viraj was yelling "Kaisi irresponsible Hai Apki Boss" *Blaa Blaa ...* "Waqt ki value hai unko ki nhi hai"

"Hai"

Viraj turn towards source of voice (whisperes)" Gauri...yeh iss company ki boss *smiled evil* Acha Iss kaam nikalna muskil kha " Gauri looked at his expression (pov) "Mujh se kaam nikal na muskil nhi Bahut muskil padega VIRAJ ...just wait and suffer ...Kyu ki WATCH tho log karenge "

"Sorry Viraj Jii Main late ho gayi hope aapki mere staff ne achi khatir ki hogi"

"Jii bilkul Par Yaad rakhiye mujhe LATE Aane wale log nhi pasand "

"Acha tho Phir Problem ho gayi" SHe said in making fake sad and scary face

"Problem kya"

"Mujhe logo ke hissab se chalne ki aadat nhi "

"Waqt ki pabandi Achi adaat hoti hai MRS. Gaurii"

"Aaaa..Correct.. Miss. Gauri MRS ..nhi And One more thing Pabandii Sabd se mujhe NAfrat hai ...Na tho main kisi Insaan ki pabandi Bardast hai aur na kisi rishte ki ...Samjhe pabandi ka matlab gulami Aur main Gulam tho waqt ki bhi nhi "

Viraj feels angry he holds her from her shoulder As they are in cabin Alone no one can see them "Bahut jaban Chalne Lagi Hai Haan"

Gauri twisted his hand and hold them tightly pin her sharp nails in his wrist "aukaat main rhena main tum se dar jaun woh Gauri nhi ..."

Viraj feels pain as she is continuously shoving her nails in his wrist ... "Dubara agar mujh pe Apni mardangi dikahyi na tho Uske baad Kahi muh (face) Dikhane layak Nhi chodungi samjhe " She jerked his hand ..."Deal Karne ka Potential hai tho Karo warna Dafa Ho Jao "

Viraj peered at her with red eyes As first time A girl Hold his hand And Answer him like this, HURTS HIS MALE EGO .

"EK auraat hoke haath uthati hai"

"Kyu tum mardo ne COPY RIGHT kiya hath uthne par GET OUT FROM MY CABIN Mr. VIraj bhanu "

Viraj banged the door rushed from their ...

Richa came "Ma'am yeh aise chale kyu gaye"

Looked at his vanishing figure "Kuch nhi Galatfemi jo bachpan se dimagh main bhari thi aaj woh dur hui hai Dard hai main bichara "

"Matlab"

"Richa You know Humara Sabse bada problem kya hai "

"Corruption "

"Tchh ...Yeh tho universal problem hai yrr ...I mean male and female equallity "

"Discrimination between them "

"Right ..discrimination hum Chilate tho bahut hai Ki Equal hai Beta bhi beti bhi ...Par jab apply karne ki baari aayi Tho Hum sabko 1920 main chale jaate hai ...Nhi dekho Ladka roye tho ...Aree Ladki hai kya jo ro rha hai ...Wahi ladki ...Kisi se ladke aaye ..tho ladki hai aise Ladte aachi lagti hai ...Dusre ghar jana hai ..."

"You are right ma'am ...Ek taraf hum ek Ladki se bolte hai Shadhi ke baad Pati ke Ma Baap tumhare Ma- Baap ...Aur Ladke ko Ki Patni ko Maara Nhi tho kya kiya Ek free of cost Servant aa rha hai ...Jo apne sath Lakho (lakhs) leke bhi aata hai"

"Right ...chhodo richa Kisi ek se karne sab sudhar jata tho yakin mano main kar chuki hoti par Hum apne astiva ke liye lad sakti hai haina "

"Haan ..Iss liye apne Apne Office main 50 % Female Staff rakha hai aur 50% male"

"Main bas itna chati hoon yeh samjhe Ki Duniya ...Akele kisi ke dam pe nhi chlalti that's it"

"Ma'am File " A person enters

"Hmm Rakho aayi Richa production house main dekho sab thik hai "

"Yess ma'am"

* * *

NIkki Hear is ur Update Dear ...Main likne ke mood main nhi ye par Jab apne mujh se bola as Friends main request ka tho system hi Nhi hota na.. *right* ...Chalo ...jaldi se ek ...extra Long review deke btao kaisa laga ...Aage likhu ki nhi

Aap sab bhi please read and review ... MAIN BAS EK SACHII DIKHA RHI HOON JO REALITY HAI ...WORLD ...KI ... ABHI BHI AISE SOCH KE LOG HAI...

CHALO MEIN CHALI ...TATA .../\\\\\\...

kaun sa dialogue acha laga ...Aap ka gauri kaisi lagi ... plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank u so much for ur review_

 _Here is the next chapter Hope you like it too_

 ** _Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling_** ** _mistake_**

* * *

A girl looked devastrous "Yeh sab kaise"

"Maam woh yeh sab"

"Viraj bhanu" Grinned her teeth ...Rushed

She reached To house

"Virajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj" Shouted

Viraj Came out "Kaun hai jo mere naam ke naare Laga rha hai"

"How dare You VIRAJ Tum mere sath kaise kar sakte ho" She said

"EVA dear kya hua"

"Ohh please...viraj u cheater rascal"

"EVA Mind ur language" hold her mouth from fingers

"Language Viraj Tum jaise kamine" she jerked his hand with force from her face

Viraj Hold her hand twist "Aurat ki Zhat(cast) Ke muh se gali nhi achi lagti EVA madam "

"Bastard, mera Business Loss Kraya Just to make ur self Superior Idiot " she said while try to free her hand from his grip.

Viraj push her on floor "Tho Mard se har kar kaun sa tumhara self respect kaam hua jaa rha hai Tum Jaisi Aurat jho paise ke liye kuch bhii" whispers "Raate bhi bita"

Eva Slapled him "Stupp Up Sach khate hai log NALI ka Keeda Nali ka Hi rheta hai ... Paise what Paise Areee...tumhari aukat kya thi Kuch nhi mere company main ghotala karke Tum aage bade Upar se meri secretary se affair How dare You" she hit him again.

"Dil aa gaya mera Uss par jaise tum par aa gaya tha jab WOh ...gauri thi EK baat Ab tum mere kisi kaam ki nhi bachii ek tho tere bhi Par nikal aaye hai jaise uss gauri ke nikle the upar se sach ..bhi jana gayi hai nikal Tumhara chapter over "

Eva Looked at him in shock as How can a person be Mean She hold his collar "Ur Bad time starts Now Mr. Viraj I swear I will Make u Beg on ur knees" Jerked him Left in Range.

Otherside

Gauri Was preparing Food for duo in Kitchen,duo working In Hall..

"Boss case file Upar rhe gayi hai main leke aata hoon" Daya said

Abhijeet Nodded Sir him sofa When his sight got glimpse of his Little doll who is now turn so big can handel Every thing alone He Turn to flashback how he bond his Cute sister to forget Her cuteness ... How he turn her into a rude and self independent Maiden, who can be a HARDEST NUT ... How he Tore Her sweet Gesture, How he make free her hand from Chain whom World called "BANGAL" How he snached chain from her neck ... World determine as "SUHAG KI NISHANI"

 _Flashback_

"Ek baat _yaad rakhna Gauri Har jaga Hum nhi honge Tho kuch Karne se phele socho Pair(leg) Utne pahlao (spread) Jitni Chadar ho_ " Said in _angry tone_

 _"Kya jarurat thi Aise Ladne Ki Gusse pe kaboo Rakho Samjhi Let Them Bark, Just focus on ur Goal Har jagah Baate dimagh main rakhne lagi tho mil Chuki Scholar phir Rone lagna Aur aa jana ehsaan Lene Hum se " Said in Rude tone_

 _Gauri Looked at Him in disbelief ... His Bhaiya was Saying all. "Main bojh hoon ab "_

 _Daya looked at his Liitle Sister Hide Him In his embrace "Nhi Bacha bilkul nhi par aise ladna thik nhi Apke" Looked ta Abhijeet who said all Facing at Window "Apke bhaiya Dimagh Jada chalta hai Na Tho Office ki tension bhi hum par nikal rhe hai aap Jao bacha So jao jake"_

 _"Pagal Nhi hoon main Jho Office ki tension ghar par nikalu, Aur Ghar main Office se jada Tension hai " Turn towards Gauri_

 _"Aap Yeh jho huliya bana Rakha hai Na Adha Problem khstam ho jana hai bas isko sudhar lo"_

 _Gauri looked at him "Bhaiya Aap kya Bol rhe hai"_

 _"Gauri Yakin mano Mera VISHWAS hat gaya hai tumpe se ki tum kuch baan sakti ho life main" he said moved out._

 _He was standing in garden area Daya and Gauri went near to abhijeet "Apko vishwas main jeet ke rhungi Bhaiya" Abhijeet held her hand in meaningfull way_

 _"Sach aap mera vishwas chati hai" Abhijeet said, Gauri Looked at him NOdded_

 _"Hum jaisa Bolte hai Karengi"_

 _Again she Nodded "Hii Bahiya"_

 _He indicated toward her hand Bangals "Uttar kar phenk do Inko" Gauri wide her eyes whispered "Bhaiya"_

 _"Haan Gauri Phenk Do, Yeh Suhag Ki nhi Jooth Aur fareb Ki Nishani hai, Phenk Do Uttar ke Iss MANGALSUTRA " He jerked her "Phenko Gauri Remove" He shouted, Gauri Removed Her bangels Like A RObot... she Removed her WEDDING chain tears Rolling from her eyes ..._

 _Her Tears Breaking his heart he wants to Hug her ... But he know DAYA can't be strict with her .(pov).. "Aur Duniya jalim hai Sidhe logo ko jeene Nhi deti I m Sorry MerI bachii" Than He indicated Daya through eyes. Daya Ran towards her hide her inside his chest_

 _"Gauri Aaj Aap azad hai Bacha Aaj aap khule asmaan ka Parinda hai " He indicates Fallen ornaments "Yeh Apki Khushiya Nhi DARD tha Jho aaj apne uttar ke phenk diya " Gauri Cried Just Cried with her heart out. Duo eyes Become teary, They have No words To Console Broken Heart._

 _"Aaj main tho Apne Gham se bhi khali ho gayi bhaiya, abb kya bacha hai" She ran from garden to home. Duo shivered from her shaking voice fill with emptyness._

 _"Mujhe Kya dekh rha hai jaa uske pass Jaldi Bol tu hai jaa console her Just go" he pushed him Daya_

 _Daya Went after so many soothing word. He came out where He Found him siting, Came to him "Kya Chal rha hai dimagh main"_

 _"Daya Har sawal ka Jawab nhi hai" He wiped his tears_

 _"Abhijeet"_

 _He Hugs Him "yrr Yeh Cheeze Usko Piche leti Hai Usko Dhokhe Ki yaad dilati thi" Cried "Kaisa Bhai hoon yrr apne hatho Apni bhen ka Sringaar uttar diya Bhagwaan kabhi maaf nhi karega"_

 _"Bhale le liye kiya na, Par Usko Woh Majboot karta Na aise Nhi karte tum bachi" Daya try to_

 _"Nhi Daya Ateet ke sath Chalne walo ka Koi Bhavishya Nhi "_

 _Flashback over_

"Bhaiya" he jerked with call

"Gauri Aap Kya huya"

"Yeh le Khake Btaye kaisa hai" she said in jolly mood

Abhijeet took bite "Bahut- bahut acha "

"abb Btaye kya soach rhe the" enquired

"Kuch nhi case"

"Case ke baare main sochte waqt mere bhaiya ki Ankhe bheeg gayi phir jaroor case bahut khass hoga Apke liye hai na " Gauri said in sogt tone

Abhijeet Hide his eyes "jii wahi, Waise Aapke Pass kaam nhi hai aaj "

"Nhi AAj hum Phir hai, BHAIYA bhool jayi jaruri nhi ki har baat dil se lagake rakhe Phir Ap hi Bolte hai na ATEET KE SATH BHAVISYA NHI BANTE Bhool jayi Kal Agar Aap aisa na Karte tho Aaj yeh GAuri kha se Aati hmm "

"Agar Yaad karna hai Smile wali cheeze yaad kare"

Abhijeet smiled "Acha JII Kaun Si smile wali cheeze EXAMPLE"

"Jaise Meri Fight, Meri first Award Aap kaise jump kar rhe the "

"Meri choodo tera woh Bhaiya controll hi nhi kar paya Aur Baaja Dii seetiii "

Otherside

"Kya jii"

"Hum abhi bolate hai"

"Hello Ma'm"

"what Hum aa rhe hai"

* * *

GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK

Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\_

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	8. Chapter 8

HEY EVERYONE :-)

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES:-)

SORRY AGAIN NO EDITING :-)

 _Do u like this chappy_

* * *

Girl Enter With full Attitude "Hey EVA"

"Hello Gauri" In Low Tone

"Kya baat hai Yeh EVA Sindhe Ki Awaz nhi lag rhi jise main janti hoon"

"Kyu main hoon hi nhi Gauri" Said in Teary voice

"Kya baat hai "

"Gauri I need ur help Please Gauri Pls Save my Business Dad Ki Bahut mehnat ka Nateza Hai " Joints her hand

Gauri Unfolds Her Hands "Hey Girl Please Calm Down Kya baat btao"

Eva Narrated Virat's Betrayl Sobbed, Gauri Felt that Incident Very similar to her one.

"relax Ghar jao araam Karo main Shaam Ko ghar aati hoon tumhare hm" Gauri said

Eva nodded she was Not In good frame of mind

Gauri Wiped her eyes as... she was strong not stone hearted she can feel that agony

 _Flashback_

 _She remains In-home Full day Nowadays As Her Finale Years' semesters were Over. She was waiting for the Final result As she was getting bored she went outside the Garden for some fresh air._

 _"tum gauri hona" A Mid 50's fat lady called her, She turn To her "Ji main hooon kyu"_

 _"Divorcey Hona "_

 _"ji" a low tone aswere Was Meowed_

 _"Tchhh tchh Samjh nhi aata tum aaj Ki generation ka 4 din mile nhi Pyaar ho jata hai shaadi Kar lo phir Compromise Kiya hi nhi jaata tum logo se"_

 _"Ji Anuty jii yeh aaj Ki generation Bahut quick decision leti hai par kya hai na Yeh era hi Fast and Furious Logo ka hai " A voice said from back. Gauri looked at the Person shivered a Bit "D...Dada"_

 _Who secured her in side hug "Meri Behen hai yeh Anuty jii Koi Bojh nhi jho Mere sar se utar ke kisi aur ke sar daal diya main Aur chhod diya Abhi Zinda hai Uske bhai tho kyu Compromise kar ke rhe Koi jarurat nhi hai samjhi aap ... Dhanyawaad apne Samjhyaa . Par humko apki Salah ki Jarurat nhi"_

 _Anuty gave a Fiery Graze To him, Than went back "Huhhh aaye bade Bohj nhi aani beti ghar aa jaye jheli nhi jaati behen jhelenge"_

 _Gauri looked down as she was unable To met her eyes with those fiery graze "Dada"_

 _"andhar chale Baat karni hai"_

 _"Jii"_

 _In side_

 _"Kya hai Kya hai kab aayega Apne Liye Stand lena Tumko koi bhii bakwas karke jayega suno gi Always Learn from ur Mistake Gauri "_

 _"Galtiyo se sikho Sok Banane Se kuch nhi tho NOTHING Samjhiii" Shouted_

 _"Jawab dena Sikho Jab Tumhari Jaban Khulegi tabhi yeh Jabane Band hogi Are U getting Me"_

 _Banged His hand On table Leave the Place instantly Leaving a Shattered Gauri behind called "Kha ho"_

 _"Ghar aayo jaldi main bureau jaa rha hoon"_

 _With in 15Min Another person entered "Abhijeet" Found him standing near temple_

 _"Daya Gauri ke pass ja"_

 _"Kya kiya ab tune"_

 _"Wahi jho roz karta hoon Dil dukha diya hai Bachii ka Jaa na Upar"_

 _Daya Shoot a Fiery graze To his pal, Went to his Princess Room "Gaurii" Soft Call_

 _"Bhaiya"_

 _"Hey strongy What happen "_

 _"I am Not strongy bhaiya Dada Ki expectation ko Kabhi Nhi puri kar paungi"_

 _Daya was Cluless (pov) "Bahar woh baitha hai yeh aise"_

 _"Gauri" called softly_

 _"Haan Kya hua Bachaa"_

 _Gauri looked at him Tell him Today's Incident. Daya to boiled in anger But right now his superiority was his sister_ _. "Koi nhi bacha par Gauri Uss ne Beshak Bahut gussa kiya Par baat sach hai na ... Apko sar jhuka ke baate sunne se koi nhi chhodega Apna Stand Khud liya jata hai Yeh HAQ hai apka iss main kuch galat nhi " He said while Rubbing her head._

 _Gauri Nodded With tears After some time she slept off. Daya Set her blank Came Back too drawing-room Found it empty check his pal's room that's was too Empty finally make Him a Call. Who informed him_ _"Buear hoon tum ghar raho kaam khatam karke aata hoon Dono ka"_

 _"Hmm..." Daya answered_

 _AT NIGHT (11:O'clock)_

 _"Sorry bhai na Jane kaise So gayi main "_

 _"Koi nhi bacha Jab dimagh main Tasvire Khoolne Lagti hai samjh aata hai na Kuch sukoon aata Neend bhi aa Jaati hai" Daya smiled_

 _"Chalo aayo Baitho Khana khayo aur btao kaisa Bnana hai"_

 _"Gauri Dada Nhi aaye"_

 _"Aa rha hai woh"_

 _"Jhooth Dada Se apki baat nhi iss baare main hai na"_

 _Daya looked at his Doll "Abhi nhi"_

 _"Naraz hai mujhe se tho Beshak mera Face na dekhe dada Par khud ko kyu pareshan kar rhe hai " Gauri said_

 _"Bachee iss naraz nhi hai woh Bas tensed hai Jara Khiska Hua bhi hai alag tarike Nikal tha hai Har cheez ko Solve karne ka " Daya said_

 _Gauri looked down Daya to decised not to drag this Topic "Chalo bhai Yeh dish khao btao kaisa hai"_

 _Gauri start having her, Both sibling waitting for his Bade's arrival._

 _At 1: 15 Night_

 _Main door was clicked both sat straight On their places a Tired figured Entered, Without notice two silent figure went t kitchen Fetch water Drinks "Abhijeet itna late Phone Kha hai"_

 _"Tum soye nhi"_

 _"Nhi na main na Gauri"_

 _"Pgl ho kya Pata na Kaam Der-saver Hoti Rheti hai Phir Intezar kyu"_

 _"Kyu tum nhi karte"_

 _"that's different"_

 _"Different My Foot"_

 _"Aree"_

 _"Kha the "_

 _"Kaam tha yr phele encounter phir file Upar se DCP ke sath late night Meeting Tch" Abhijeet said_

 _"Phir Janab Beach pe bhi attendence deke aaye hai na"_

 _"Abby"_

 _"Abhijeet stop lying aaj Kya pata hai mujhe pyaar se samjha sakte the_ _Haan par nhi kiya kyu"_

 _"Kyuki Mujhe Jana hai Kisne ne sikhya usko aise Haar maan ke baith na Tu ne ya main tho kabhi nhi Sikhya Kis ne Sikhya Bakwas Sunna Main ya tu ne Kis ne Wajood khote insaan ko Bachane ke liye Jho jaruri hai wahi ho rha hai"_

 _"Abhijeet Pyaar kha hai"_

 _He patted His Shoulder "tere Pass daya tu de pyaar main Kadwi Neem ki sahi hoon"_

 _Helplessly Daya Looked at buddy, "Tum itne Pathar nhi ho abhijeet please mat bano aise "_

 _"Main Apni pyaar dikhana Afford nhi kar sakta Agar usko mera Pyaar dekhna hai Tho samjhna Padega nhi tho Nafrat kare aur Meri chinta Ko nafrat samjhe" He went towards his room with rushy step._

 _Daya was silent prayed in his heart "Bas na God jii Enough Hai ab Sab thik kar do"_

 _Flashback end_

Gauri came back from past ""Uss din ke baad se bhaiya Main aaj tak kisi Bhi galat baat ko saha(tolerate) Nhi "

She looked at her phone Wallpaper "Ap shakt the Dada par aap waise na Hote tho tooth ke Bikhar ke Mitti main mil jaati main"

"Thank u for every thing Even for ur daant too" smiled Went back to her work place

OTHERSIDE

A Person sipping coffee, When he listen Halla Gulla "Kya ho rha hai bahar"

He Went outside scene make him stunt. A Girl near about 20 yrs Old beating some boys vigoresly.

"How dare U to touch me" Kicked *kicked*

*punhched* "tere baap ki property hoon " *punched*

"Aaj tum logo ke hath pair na toode ke rahungi "

She was Beating them, All where watching He too attached his one shoulder to nearby Wall At Start watching With a Side smile... When Another person come "Abhijeet"

"H..ann.."

"Kya hai yr Dekh rhe tum Buerau ke Samne maar Pit"

"Maar Peet nhi daya Sirf Maar Bole tho sabak"

Daya shooked his head As He know his Brother Love to watch Such scene When Girls Beat Play boys Like This. He ordered Purvi and Freddy...

"Kya dekh rhe ho"

"yaad Kar rha hoon"

"Uff abhijeet"

"Kyaa order Mila Achi baate yaad kare"

"Acha "

"Hm"

"Kya din tha woh Daya hai na"

"Gussa bhi bahut aaya tha mujhe"

"Mujhe bhi "

AT LAST Wanna Say some thing :

 ** _TUM BHOOL GAYE SHYAAD MUJH KO MAIN JHANSHI KI RANI HOON_**

 ** _JHO NAPUNSAKO PAR BHARI HO..MAIN WOHI MARDANII HOON..._**

 ** _LOOTII ASMAT... LAGTII KIMAT ... YEH NAARI KI KAISI KIMAT.._**

 ** _AAZAD DESH KE VEERO SE KUCH PRASHNA (QUES) POOCHNE AAYI HOON..._**

 ** _TAB AAZADI KA BEEJ BANI ...AAJ TUMHE JAGANE AAYI HOON_**

 ** _AAZAD DESH MAIN NAARI JULAM ... YEH REET KISNE CHALAYII..._**

 ** _KYA TUM NE ABHI GADDARO KI CHITA NHI JALAYI..._**

 ** _DUNIYA KI HAR EK NAARI KO PHIR 'MANU' AAJ BANA DO TUM ..._**

 ** _SABHI NAARIYO KA SWABHIMAAN PHIR SE AAJ JAGA DO TUM_**

 ** _SHASTRA-SAASTRA SE SUSAGIT KAR DO AAJ HAR EK GHAR -ANGAN KO ..._**

 ** _NIDAR AUR NIRBHAYE KAR DO TUM HAR EK VAN (FOREST) UPWAN KO.._**

 ** _BETIYO KE KHEL -KHILONE MAIN SAMIL KAR DO JHANSI KI TALWAAR..._**

 ** _BETIYO NAS-NAS MAIN BHAR DO SWABHIMAAN KO..._**

 ** _KITABO SE BAHAR NIKALO MUJHE ..._**

 ** _LIKHNE DO SHAURYA GHAR-ANGAAN MAIN ..._**

 ** _TAKI TUM GARV SE BOLO ... MAIN BHI 'MANU' 'CHABELI' HOON_**

 ** _DOONDHO MUJH KO APNE ANDER ..._**

 ** _TUM HI LAXMIBAI ALBELI HOO ... :-)_**

...

GIRLS NO ONE WILL COME A HEAD TO PROTECT U... PLEASE STOP WAITING FOR LORD KRISHNA, AND LORD RAMA

JUST START FIGHTING FOR UR OWN

LEARN HOW TO COOK ... THAN LEARN HOW TO SHOOT TOO

LEARN DANCE STEP THAN LEARN FIGHTING TRICKS TOO

PAINT UR NAILS FOR THEIR BEAUTY ... USE UR NAIL FOR UR SAFETY

...

THANK U

* * *

 _Next chappy will depend on ur reviews..._

R nd R

Rhia Dubey


End file.
